Cause and Effect
by hughville
Summary: Every action has a reaction. Cameron reacts to House's actions. Warnings: Contains some vague and not so vague spoilers for S6. Takes place after episode 8 of S6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after Cameron leaves in "Teamwork". It is majorly AU, of course. There are some spoilers for early season six if you haven't seen it. I started writing this before "Teamwork" aired when we first got the news she was leaving. **

**Needless to say, I don't own _House_. House would still be solving the puzzle with his original team if I did. :D**

Chapter 1:

"Get out, House," Cameron said, an icy edge to her voice.

House tapped his cane on the soft carpet of the bedroom she shared with Chase.

"Let me explain," he began softly.

"No."

That one syllable stung more than if she had slapped him. He watched her toss clothes into a suitcase.

"You've won," she told him. "I'm leaving."

He moved over to the bed where she stood and grabbed her arm. "Don't do this," he said, staring down at her.

"Why? You don't care about me or Chase. You never did."

He continued to stare down at her. She was leaving and he had to stop her somehow. "That's not true. Not about you. I did care for you. I do care for you." He looked down at her intently, willing her to hear him; to understand.

She sneered up at him and he recoiled at the hatred blazing from her eyes.

"Is this some new trick you've learned?" she asked mockingly. "Did your therapists at Mayfield teach you new ways to manipulate people?"

His brows drew together and he tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her up against him.

"I've changed," he told her.

She laughed, a low, mocking laugh. "People don't change," she reminded him. "And everybody lies."

House ground his teeth in frustration. What had happened to her? He was trying to apologize and she wasn't letting him. She always let him apologize before, even in the roundabout way he used to do it.

"I'm trying to apologize," he told her. "I'm trying to explain."

"NO!" she yelled. "You're trying to manipulate me into doing what you want. Well, I'm not the same timid little girl I was when I came to work for you. I've learned from you, House. Trust no one; people never change and most importantly, everybody, especially you, lies! And you're a hypocrite. You say you've changed but what you've done just proves you haven't. You're still the same cold hearted, manipulative bastard you always were. Now, get out!" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and pushed against him at the same time. He stumbled and fell onto the floor. She looked down at him and continued packing.

House sat on the floor, staring at her feet as she moved between the closet and the bed. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her leg, causing her to fall on him. Pain shot through his leg as she landed on him but he ignored it. He'd gotten pretty good at ignoring it lately. He grabbed both her arms when she tried to push away from him. Anger and hatred blazed out from her eyes. He looked at her in confusion, the hurt and pain clear on his face.

"Chase isn't leaving. Why are you?" he asked.

She looked at him with contempt. "You ruin everything, House. You can't stand for anyone else to be happy. So, you win. Chase isn't happy. I'm not happy. We're miserable and I'm leaving. Be sure to tell Cuddy."

He released her and reached for his cane. She stood and resumed packing. Slowly, House pushed himself up and stood looking at her. She was right. She wasn't the same person she was when he hired her. She had been idealistic and annoyingly ethical. The color drained from his face as he realized he'd changed her. She was the person she was now because of him; because of what he had done to her. She'd married Chase. The Cameron he hired wouldn't have done that. She'd been willing to forgive Chase for his part in the debacle with the dictator. The Cameron he hired wouldn't have done that. She stood up to him; told him off. The Cameron he hired wouldn't have done that. This cold, hardened woman was not the Cameron he had hired. This was not the Cameron who followed him around hanging on his every word. He'd destroyed that Cameron. This was a new Cameron. This Cameron hated him.

He reacted without thinking. Later he would wonder what the hell had possessed him. Later he would wonder why things happened the way they did. Later he would wonder why he hadn't done it years ago.

Reaching out, he pulled her against his chest. She pushed against him, but he held her fast. Looking down into her eyes, he tried to find the words to make her understand; to make her forgive him. Instead, he kissed her; a hard, demanding kiss. She fought him and pulled away, slapping him hard.

"Let me go!" she growled.

He shook his head. He kissed her again, his mouth gentle this time. She fought again, but with less force. Taking her face in his hand, he looked into her eyes. Tears sparkled in her eyes. How is it he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were? He kissed her again. A sob shook her and he slipped an arm around her.

"Let me go," she whimpered.

He turned and sat down on the bed, drawing her between his legs. He wiped away the tears coursing down her face. Grabbing her right leg, he pulled it over his left and eased her down so that she sat on his thigh. He kissed her again. This time she responded. Her lips parted and her tongue touched his. His hands burrowed under her blouse, seeking her warm skin. Her hands slipped beneath his t-shirt and brushed against his bare back, fingers tracing the bones of his spine. He had a sudden overwhelming need to see her naked. In a matter of minutes, he'd stripped their clothes off and lowered her to the bed. He grabbed her legs and thrust into her. She arched up off the bed and he gripped her hips. She gasped and muttered words he couldn't understand. When her muscles clamped down on him, he stopped thrusting and tried to catch his breath. As she contracted around him, he watched her writhing on the bed. The sight of her arching up off the bed in ecstasy and knowing he had caused her to react this way was intoxicating. When she finally relaxed beneath him, he resumed his thrusts. All too soon, he felt the familiar tension and tightening. He groaned her name, not Cameron but Allison, as he climaxed.

He rolled to one side and tried to pull her into his arms. She pushed away from him and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. He watched in confusion as she dressed. Tossing his clothes at him, she picked up her suitcase. At some point, it had been knocked to the floor.

"Get dressed and get out," she told him.

"Allison," he began.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "You got what you wanted! Now leave!"

She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. House slowly dressed and walked over to the bathroom door. He pressed his hand against the hard surface. He could hear her crying. He tried to open the door but she had locked it. Leaning his forehead against the door, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he called out to her.

"Leave now, House."

He pushed away from the door and slowly made his way to the one place he felt safe to see the one person who could help him fix this.

Chapter 2:

Darryl Nolan leaned back in his chair and regarded Greg. Nolan still saw him for counseling sessions. He knew Greg had gone back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the transition had been difficult at times. Nolan also knew that Greg had some unresolved issues. Dr. Allison Cameron was one of them. Greg declared he didn't want her; he didn't desire a relationship with her. She was married and Greg said often enough that he was fine with that. Yet, Nolan knew that what Greg didn't say was more telling than what he did say.

"So," he began. "What happened? You aren't scheduled to see me today."

"It's Cameron. I told you about her. She's leaving. I did something stupid and she got mad. Now she's leaving."

"What did you do, Greg?"

"I told Chase that forgiving him was out of character for her. She has this insane moral compass. She wouldn't forgive him. She wouldn't."

Nolan nodded. "Why do you think she forgave him?" Nolan knew better than to ask what Cameron had to forgive her husband for; he knew it had to do with one of Greg's patients and that doctor/patient confidentiality couldn't be breached.

"I don't know," Greg told him. "My Cameron would never forgive him so easily."

"Your Cameron?"

"She's changed. She's different."

"How so?" Nolan asked.

"She's stronger, more sure of herself, more assertive. She's not a stuffed animal made by grandma anymore."

"So, she's matured. Come into her own. Why is that a bad thing?"

"I went to talk to her. I wanted to apologize. I wanted her to understand why I did what I did. She was so angry. She slapped me," Greg told him.

"I think there's something you're not telling me, Greg," Nolan commented.

"We fought. Well, she fought with me. I kissed her," Greg admitted quietly. "We had sex."

"You had sex with her. Then what happened?"

"She threw me out. I came here."

"Greg," Nolan asked, leaning forward. "Do you love her?"

Greg shook his head. "No. It's Cameron. She…" his voice trailed off and he sighed. "It's Cameron."

"What does that mean, 'It's Cameron'?" Nolan questioned.

"She's…Cameron. She's like a piece of lobby art."

"Lobby art?"

"You see a beautiful piece of art; you admire it and move on. Cameron is lobby art."

"What about Lydia?"

Nolan watched the change in Greg's face with interest.

"Lydia is gone," Greg responded dully.

"Was Lydia lobby art?" Nolan asked.

"Lydia was…different."

"What about Dr. Cuddy? Is she lobby art?"

"No."

"So, Dr. Cameron is a thing of beauty to be admired but not touched. Yet, you touched her. Why?"

Greg shook his head. "I don't know. She was so angry. I wanted her to listen to me."

"But she didn't listen to you. You had sex and she made you leave. Why do you think she did that?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? Am I her?"

"Why did you have sex with her? You say you don't want her. She's married. Why have sex with her?"

"I don't know!" Greg yelled in frustration. "That's why I'm here. I need help."

"Would you like to know why I think you had sex with her?"

"God, yes!"

"She was in love with you. She moved on. She became unattainable. Like Stacy. Like Lydia. You want what you can't have, Greg."

"I don't want Cameron," Greg persisted.

"Yet, you went to the home she shares with her husband and had sex with her in their bed. And she let you. If she had said no, what would you have done? Would you have had sex with her?"

"Of course not. I'm not that much of a jerk."

Nolan leaned back and looked into Greg's eyes. "You have to let her go."

"I don't think I can."

"For your sake and for hers, you have to let her go. Give her time and space to think. If she contacts you, then you can try to apologize again. Maybe help her repair her marriage."

Greg gripped the arms of his chair. "I don't know that I want to help her repair her marriage."

"But you said you don't want her for yourself. Why not help her get her life back? Wouldn't she do that for you?"

Greg nodded. "She would, but I don't want her to go back to Chase."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Nolan folded his hands. "I think you do, Greg."

Greg closed his eyes and sighed.

The medical conference was being held at a resort in the Adirondack Mountains. Wilson was speaking at one of the seminars and House had decided to tag along to annoy him. Cuddy came to play referee. House knew the real reason she came was to try to get him to talk about their relationship; or lack thereof.

He sat on a bench facing the lake and waited. He'd had to do some fancy fast talking to get rid of Wilson and Cuddy. The last thing he needed was the two of them discovering what he was up to. He looked up at the clear blue sky and squinted against the bright sunlight.

"You really must need information pretty badly to call me all the way up here," Lucas commented as he sat down beside House. "How was the asylum?"

House snorted and closed his eyes. "So much fun, it was crazy," he drawled. "I need you to find someone for me."

"I saw Dr. Cuddy," Lucas commented. "I think she likes me. We're going out to dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," House said, slipping Lucas a folded piece of paper. "I need you to find this person for me."

Lucas unfolded the paper. "Allison Cameron. She used to work for you, right? The pretty blonde? Why do you want me to find her?"

"Just shut up and do your thing," House told him, rising. He began to make his way down the boardwalk.

"Hey!" Lucas called after him. "What do you want me to do when I find her?"

"Tell me where she is," House called back to him. "You idiot," he muttered quietly.

Lucas ran up to him. "Can I ask why? I thought you and Dr. Cuddy would be together at this point."

"I spent the summer in an insane asylum, genius. Did you really think she'd wait around for me?"

Lucas walked beside House. "She seemed pretty into you. You seemed into her. I thought…"

"I'm not paying you to think, I'm paying you to find Allison Cameron."

"Technically, you haven't paid me at all."

"And I'm not going to until you find Allison," House told him.

"Gotcha," Lucas told him. "So, do you mind if I-"

"Go for it," House told him. "She's all yours."

Lucas watched House limp away. He smiled.

Chapter 3

Wilson lugged a box into the new apartment he and House bought. He dropped it with a loud thud onto the polished hardwood floors. House continued to stare out the front window.

"Do you plan to help at all?" Wilson asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Nope. Kinda busy here."

Wilson walked over to the window and looked out. For some reason, House had been very determined to buy this particular apartment. Wilson knew his best friend had some reason for it, he just hadn't figured out what it was yet.

"Do Cuddy and Lucas drive by here?" Wilson asked him.

"Have no idea," House replied.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Cuddy and Lucas are dating and she is, dare I say it, happy?"

"Nope. Gotta go," House told him. He brushed past Wilson and moved quickly toward the door. Wilson looked out the window and sighed. He watched as House approached Cameron. He debated whether he should go outside and act as a buffer between the two. He turned and opened a box. If he heard gunshots, then he would go outside.

House leaned against the side of Cameron's car.

"Well, well, well," he drawled. "Small world, isn't it?"

Cameron ignored him and moved to the trunk. Popping the lid, she began unloading groceries. House grabbed a bag and followed her into the apartment building.

"So," he began conversationally. "How do you like working at Princeton General? I figured you'd run farther away than this." He closed his eyes and grimaced.

Cameron unlocked the door, walked inside and slammed the door in his face. House sighed, shifted the bag he was holding and opened the door. He followed her into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter. He began unpacking the groceries and putting them away. She ignored him; he watched her as she slammed cabinet doors and stomped around the kitchen. He carefully folded the empty grocery bag and placed it on the counter.

"So, I was thinking we should go out to dinner one night. Maybe see a movie. But not a chick flick. I have a reputation to maintain," he joked. Licking his lips, he watched her toss the empty grocery bags into a cabinet and stalk out of the kitchen. He followed her as she stomped down the hallway. She entered the bedroom and slammed the door in his face. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He leaned his cane against the wall and limped into the bedroom. He jumped onto the neatly made bed and folded his arms beneath his head. Cameron stood at the window.

House licked his lips again and tried not to let her see how nervous he was. He would have to tread very carefully with her. He had a feeling she could do some major damage if he pushed too hard.

"So," he said, staring up at the ceiling, "how does Friday night sound to you? I know this great little place that serves the best Italian you've ever eaten. Then we could go to a little jazz club downtown that I've wanted to check out. You like jazz, right?"

Icy silence greeted his question. He licked his lips again and looked around the bedroom.

What he planned to say next could garner one of two reactions: his immediate death or a thawing on her part. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Or, I could just stop by after work and we could have sex. What do think?"

He held his breath and waited. He didn't dare look at her. He felt the bed dip as Cameron crawled up beside him. She moved over him, straddling him. Her long blonde hair framed her face and she smiled at him. House tensed when he realized her smile didn't reach her eyes. Death was imminent.

"You are the most egotistical, arrogant ass I've ever met," she said in her sweetest voice. "I will never, ever have sex with you again. I have no intention of going anywhere with you. Ever. If you come into my apartment or anywhere near me again, I will kill you. I hate you, House." She swung her leg over him and slid from the bed. "Now get out." She smiled and pointed toward the door.

"So, that's a maybe? You'll get back with me about dinner and the jazz club?"

Cameron reached out and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt in her fist. She pulled him up and glared at him. "You have ruined my life, you arrogant bastard," she snarled. "I will never forgive you for what you've done. Get. Out."

She released his shirt and turned away. He sat up and reached out to stroke her hair. At the touch of his hand, she turned and her hand flashed out. House grabbed her hand and pulled her down until her face was mere inches from his.

"Calling me names is one thing," he said quietly. "You don't get to hit me again."

"Get. Out," she ground out from between clenched teeth.

House shook his head. "No."

He grabbed her other hand as she pulled back to strike out at him. He twisted and pinned her beneath him. She struggled and he pushed her deeper into the mattress.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me, but you have to let me explain. You have to let me try to fix this," he told her.

"Why, so you can run back to Cuddy once you do?" she sneered. "Or that woman you slept with while you were at Mayfield?"

House narrowed his eyes and pinned her arms over her head. "Be very careful, Allison," he warned.

"Or what? What are you going to do, House? You can't hurt me any more than you already have."

He looked at her, the sorrow and pain showing plainly in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yet you do; over and over."

He closed his eyes. What had he done? What had he done to her?

"Leave, House," she said, a cold edge to her voice.

He shook his head and opened his eyes. "No," he whispered.

"Get out."

"No."

He leaned down and kissed her. Her mouth remained closed. He lifted his head and looked at her. His mouth touched hers again, his lips coaxing and teasing.

"House," Wilson said quietly from the bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"Get out, Wilson," House told him. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Are you going to force her to forgive you?" Wilson asked. "What good would that do? Come on, let's go back to our apartment and have a beer."

House looked down at Cameron. She stared up at him with loathing and contempt in her eyes.

"This isn't over," he told her, releasing her and pushing himself up. He followed Wilson out and flinched when she slammed the door behind them.

"That went pretty well, I think. What do you think?" House asked.

Wilson laughed and opened the door to their apartment. House looked back at Cameron's door. One way or another, she was going to forgive him.

Chapter 4

House looked around Cameron's office and propped his feet up on her desk. The small room was as neat and orderly as she was. House laced his fingers behind his head and began to sing. His clear baritone filled the room as he swung back and forth in her chair. He sang louder as the door to her office swung open and she marched into the small space.

"Get out," Cameron told him. "This is harassment, House."

"Cuddy broke up with Lucas," House told her.

"I don't care. Go home. Go back to your office. Go ride your bike. Go play with your ball. Go watch your damn soap."

"I like it here."

Cameron reached for the phone. "I'm calling security."

"Have dinner with me," House said, swinging his legs to the floor and grabbing the receiver from her hand.

"No."

"I need someone to talk to," House told her. "I used to be able to talk to you."

"Not anymore. Get out and go talk to Wilson."

"Wilson is mad at me. Something about an old book that might have, inadvertently, been used to prop up the leg of my piano. Or something."

"We're not friends, House. You have to leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you," she snapped.

"I don't know what to do about Cuddy," he said, staring at the phone receiver and twisting it in his hand.

Cameron sank down in the chair in front of her desk and buried her face in her hands.

"I think she wants to have a relationship with me. But I'm not sure I want that. I mean, sure, we have fun, but I don't know if I want to go down that road again. Since she broke up with Lucas, she's been all over me like a two dollar hooker. I just-"

"SHUT UP!" Cameron screamed. "Shut up, House! I don't care about Cuddy! I don't care about whether or not you want to sleep with her! You have to stop doing this! You have to leave me alone! I can't take this! I can't deal with your insanity anymore!"

House looked at her in surprise as she began to cry. Slowly, he dropped the phone receiver on her desk and stood up. He moved to stand in front of her. Reaching out, he pulled her up and into his arms. She pushed against him but he held her against his chest.

"I can't take this," she sobbed into his t-shirt. "You have to leave me alone."

"I can't," he whispered. "I wish I could, but I can't."

He leaned his cheek against her head and held her as she cried. When she finally quieted, he lowered her to the chair and looked around for her purse. When he found it, he grabbed it and lifted her from the chair. He wrapped an arm around her, grabbed his cane and led her out.

House unlocked the door of her apartment and led her inside. He dropped her purse on the table by the door and slipped her jacket from her shoulders.

"Go away, House," she pleaded wearily. "Just leave me alone."

He shook his head and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. "I can't," he told her again.

Late afternoon sunlight flooded her bedroom. House gently closed the door and unbuttoned her vest.

"I hate you," she told him quietly as he pushed the vest from her shoulders and dropped it on the floor.

"I know," he told her as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"You ruin everything," she continued.

He slid her blouse off and dropped it on the floor. "I know," he told her.

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" she asked as he unbuttoned her pants.

"I can't," he told her as he slid her pants down her long legs. She stepped out of her shoes and kicked her pants to one side.

"I'll never be free of you," she sobbed.

He slid her bra straps down her arms and reached behind her to unfasten it. It joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

"Do you know what I hate most of all?" she asked brokenly as he led her to the bed.

He pulled his jacket off and jerked his t-shirt over his head. "What do you hate most of all?" he asked as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"I hate that I still want you so much even after everything you've done," she told him.

He kicked off his shoes and stripped off the remainder of his clothes. Stretching out beside her, he ran his hand up her thigh. Very gently, he kissed her. A sob escaped her and he leaned his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes for several minutes before kissing her again. His hand brushed against the silky barrier of her panties. She whimpered against his mouth as his fingers pushed aside the wet fabric. His lips teased hers apart and he touched the tip of his tongue to hers. He sighed when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. His hands moved up over her taut stomach to the underside of her breasts. He slid his leg between hers and pulled her closer to him. She began to return his kisses and her hands slid up his arms to grip his shoulders. His lips continued to move gently against hers, his tongue lightly stroking the interior of her mouth. When she wrapped a leg around him, he dipped his head and took her left nipple into his mouth. A soft moan vibrated in her chest. His mouth moved to her right nipple and he felt another, louder, moan vibrate through her. He kissed a trail back up to her mouth. He smoothed back her hair and pressed delicate kisses along her cheeks and jaw. Her breath rasped in her chest. When he placed his hand over her heart, he could feel it hammering beneath his palm.

He took his time. He was determined to explore every inch of her. Starting at her feet, he slowly worked his way back up to her mouth, tasting and touching every inch of her silky skin. By the time he reached her mouth again, she was covered in sweat and shaking with need. He moved over her and gently pushed her legs apart. Lowering his weight on to her, he pushed against her, sliding inside her.

"Yes," she breathed as he began to move. He looked down into her eyes. His own heart was pounding in his chest and his breath hissed between his teeth.

He thrust faster and cried out as she began to move, meeting his thrusts. A sharp cry of pleasure escaped her and he felt her muscles clamp down on him. He groaned as he continued to pump into her. He felt his muscles tense and then the sharp tingle that signaled his own orgasm. His climax was hard and intense, causing him to shout her name as he shuddered against her. He rolled off her and lay beside her. As he gasped for breath, he reached down and pulled the covers up over them. Pulling her into his arms, he closed his eyes.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," she murmured sleepily. "You're still a bastard and I still hate you."

"I know," he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cameron goes off the rails and Chase reacts rather badly. Nolan employs a rather unconventional method to help House and Cameron. I thought he used some rather unusual methods in "Broken" so he continues that here.**

**Still don't own _House_.**

Chapter 5

House set the oven timer and picked up his mug. Taking a sip of coffee, he leaned back against the counter. He allowed his eyes to roam around Cameron's kitchen. She didn't have the same equipment Wilson did but House had managed to put together a frittata without much difficulty. Luckily, she kept her refrigerator well stocked.

He smiled slightly when she trudged into the kitchen wearing his t-shirt. Her hair was tangled and tousled; her eyes blurred with sleep; she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He frowned slightly at that thought.

He protested as she took his mug from him and began drinking his coffee.

"You're a manipulative bastard and you've ruined my life but you're going to complain about me taking your coffee? Really, House?" she mocked.

"Wow, I see you're getting your bitch on early this morning," he remarked as he poured himself more coffee.

"Fuck you, House," she sneered.

"Maybe after breakfast, but only if you beg," he replied with a grin.

"Why are you here?" she grumbled.

House ignored her and opened the oven door. The tantalizing scent of eggs, bacon, potatoes and herbs wafted out. When he turned back, she was gone. He limped to the doorway leading out to the living room and watched her. She sat on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, his t-shirt pulled over her legs, drinking his coffee. A slight smile curved his mouth. At least she wasn't kicking him out.

He turned back to the kitchen and gathered up plates and utensils. He set the tiny table in the small dining room off the kitchen and went back to check on the frittata again. The oven timer sounded and he busied himself with the final preparations of their breakfast. He hid a smile as he carried the food into the dining room. Cameron sat at the table, arms folded, glaring at him.

He placed a slice of the frittata on her plate and spooned some fruit beside it. He watched her intently as she began to eat. His breathing quickened when she closed her eyes and a tiny moan escaped her.

"So, I'm thinking that you should come back to work. Cuddy will probably let you come back to the ER if you want," he told her in an effort to distract himself from the sight of her enjoying something he cooked.

Cameron stabbed a raspberry and shoved it into her mouth.

"Or you could come back to work with me. I'll fire Thirteen. Or Taub. Foreman, even. Whoever annoys you most."

Silence stretched between them, strained and awkward.

"How did you know about Lydia?" House finally asked.

"Wilson."

"Wilson told you about her. Why?"

"He was trying to convince me that you'd actually changed. He told me that you'd allowed yourself to get close to her. That's Wilson code for sex. He said you weren't trying to sabotage my marriage; you weren't trying to ruin my life. You've got him fooled."

House stared down at his plate. With a sigh, he pushed it away. He rose and limped back to her bedroom. He crawled back into her bed, curled up on his side and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. He stared at the wall opposite. He knew Wilson hadn't intentionally betrayed him. His friend had only been trying to help.

The bed dipped as Cameron slid beneath the covers. "You don't get to be sad," she told him. "You don't get to play the victim here. If you didn't have to control everything, I wouldn't have found out about her. But you had to screw with us. You had to play your games. Then you made me angry. So, you have to deal with the consequences, House."

"I know."

"Do you?" she asked.

"You've changed," he told her, reaching out to twist a lock of her hair around his finger.

She sighed and tucked the pillow more comfortably under her head. "You're not going to give up and go away anytime soon, are you?"

He smiled ruefully. "How long have you known me?"

"I can't forgive you, House. You went too far this time."

"Does this mean we can't have sex?"

Cameron groaned and rolled onto her back. She pulled the pillow over her head. House propped himself up on one elbow and lifted the pillow from her face.

"Well?" he asked.

She sat up and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Here's how this is going to work. I say when we have sex. I say whether you can even so much as look at me. Got it?"

A satisfied smile curved his mouth. "Got it." A small tendril of hope curled through him. She was definitely thawing.

"Now, give me my pillow. I'm tired and want to go back to sleep," she told him.

He tossed her pillow onto the floor and looked at her hopefully. She pushed him onto his back and curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No talking," she told him. "Go to sleep."

House wrapped his arms around her and grinned.

"I still hate you and you're still an asshole," she said.

He tightened his embrace and closed his eyes. Yes, she was definitely thawing.

House pulled into the parking lot of Princeton General. He rode slowly toward the employee entrance. He watched Cameron walk out, head bowed against the chill wind, gripping her keys in her hand. He waited until she reached her parking space and then made his move.

"Need a ride?" he asked cheerfully as he pulled up behind her empty parking space.

"What did you do?" she snarled. She flung her arms out and looked at her empty parking space. "What did you do with my car, House?"

"What makes you think I did anything to your car?" he asked. "I just happened to be driving by and thought you might like a ride."

She advanced on him and House tensed, waiting for the attack he knew was coming. Getting Lucas to move her car had cost him a substantial amount of Wilson's money. The fury and anger he saw in her eyes made him wonder of it had been such a good idea. However, he had never been one to do things half way or to back out once he set a plan in motion.

"I know you did something with my car because you are a manipulative, obsessive control freak who doesn't know when to quit. What the hell did you do with my car?"

House flipped the kickstand down on his bike and slid back on the seat. "I'll let you drive," he told her with a smile. He removed his helmet and held it out to her.

She snatched the helmet from him and jerked it on. Swinging her leg over the seat, she gripped the handlebars and revved the engine. House pushed the kickstand up and scooted up behind her, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist. He pressed his hips against the rounded softness of her ass and sighed. He leaned against her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He smiled when she gunned the engine and they shot out of the parking lot.

As they approached their apartment building, she slowed the bike. House grinned. Her car sat in her usual parking space. She pulled into his parking space and shut off the engine. She hopped off the bike, pulled his helmet off and dropped it on the seat. House watched her stalk into the building. He grabbed his helmet and cane. She was unlocking her door when he caught up to her.

"So, do you want to go out or order in and watch porn? I could force myself to stay in tonight," he told her. He started to follow her in and flinched when the door slammed in his face. He sighed and opened the door. "You know," he told her, dropping his helmet on the table by the door and shrugging out of his jacket, "I'm beginning to think you don't like me or something."

He hung his head when she slammed the bedroom door. He leaned his cane against the table and limped down the hallway. Opening her bedroom door, he saw she was changing clothes. He moved to sit on her bed so he could see her better. She continued to undress, ignoring him as she did. He watched with undisguised appreciation as she removed her clothes.

"So, what?" he asked. "Now you're not talking to me?"

"You stole my car!" she fumed. She removed her bra and turned to face him, her hands planted on her hips.

"Actually Lucas moved your car."

"So you could play another of your stupid games!"

"I wanted to give you a ride home," he shrugged.

"No, House. You wanted to take back some of the control. I told you I would decide when you can see me. You can't handle that. So you stole my car. You always have to control everything!"

He looked at her standing there in the fading light. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the bed and moved to stand in front of her. He reached out and stroked her shoulder before leaning down to kiss her. He straightened and looked down into her eyes.

"Will you let me know when I can come back and see you?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him and nodded.

He limped silently from her bedroom down the hallway. He picked up his helmet and cane and quietly left her apartment.

Chapter 6

Three weeks passed. Three weeks of silence from Cameron. House lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Turning his head, he looked at the clock; midnight. He rolled onto his side and tried to get comfortable. He rubbed his thigh trying to ease the persistent ache. He heard his bedroom door creak open. He rolled onto his back and saw Cameron enter. She moved noiselessly toward his bed. The sheets rustled as she climbed in beside him. He hardly dared to breathe. She moved over him and sank down on him. He closed his eyes as her slight weight settled on him. She tucked her head beneath his chin and gripped his shoulders. Her legs rested on the mattress, framing his hips. Slowly and carefully, he lifted his hands and placed them on her waist. She sighed and her breath lightly touched him. He rolled onto his side and gathered her more comfortably in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her leg between his. He closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep.

She began coming to him every night. She would slip in around midnight and leave before Wilson got up. House always immediately fell asleep as soon as she was in his arms. He slept better during those few hours than he had in years. He tried to convince himself it was because his leg didn't hurt. He convinced himself it was because she always slipped her warm leg between his and that warmth helped ease the pain in his thigh. He saw her occasionally during the day. They would pass in the hallway but she never acknowledged him. So, he took comfort in the fact that she slept in his arms each night. He wondered how she got in each night. He locked the door himself when he went to bed each night. He knew she didn't have a key. He began to think he might be hallucinating again. Maybe she wasn't coming to sleep in his bed every night. Maybe he just wanted it so badly his mind was giving him what he wanted. The thought scared him. He didn't want to go back to that dark place again.

As he lay in bed thinking about this, he remembered that he left his amp turned on. He'd been playing his guitar earlier in an attempt to annoy Wilson. He got up and made his way out into the living room. He stopped when he saw Wilson unlocking the front door. House hurried back to his room and quietly closed the door. He had just gotten back into bed when Cameron came in. She crawled into bed beside him and he pulled her into his arms. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled. Another puzzle solved.

House entered Cuddy's office and stopped in front of her desk. He waited for her to look up. When she didn't, he shifted and cleared his throat loudly. She still ignored him.

"I want Cameron back on my team," he told her.

"No," she replied, not looking up from her paperwork.

"She's not happy at Princeton General."

"Yes she is."

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

Cuddy sighed and looked up at him. "You blew it, House. She hates you. You've lost so deal with it."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"House," Cuddy began nervously, "would you like to go for a drink later and talk about it?"

"Nope."

House stepped off the elevator and stopped short. Cameron stood in the hallway outside the Diagnostics office talking to Chase. House tilted his head. Yelling was a more accurate assessment.

"Just sign the damn papers so I can move on with my life, Chase!" Cameron yelled.

"I don't want a divorce, Allison," Chase responded quietly.

"I don't care what you want!"

Chase folded his arms and looked down at the floor. Cameron looked over his shoulder at House. House moved toward them. He was unaware of Cuddy approaching him from the other direction.

Cameron smiled when she saw House. Her smile sent a shiver up House's spine. He knew if Chase could see it he would run screaming in the opposite direction.

"I fucked House," she told Chase calmly. "Twice. He has skills you can only dream of. So, I'm going to continue to fuck him."

The sound of the slap reverberated through the hallway. Cameron staggered back and fell to the floor, holding her cheek. Cuddy raced forward and grabbed Chase. House dropped his cane and rushed to Cameron. He knelt beside her and pulled her hand away from her cheek. The red imprint of Chase's hand stood out starkly on her pale cheek. Chase struggled in Cuddy's grasp and Wilson joined them. Foreman lounged in the doorway of the office, smirking. Thirteen and Taub stood behind him looking on in shock.

House helped Cameron up.

"Sign the damn papers," she told Chase. She turned to House and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down. Her mouth closed over his and her tongue pushed into his mouth. He resisted for a moment and then folded her into his arms. He returned her kiss and she moaned. House broke away from her and stared down at her. She smirked up at him.

"Sign the papers," she said again. She turned on her heel and stalked away.

House reached up and touched his mouth lightly. He looked over at Chase, Cuddy and Wilson. Wilson shook his head and returned to his office. Chase stared at him with contempt. Cuddy looked at him with hurt and disgust. House retrieved his cane and entered his office. He grabbed his backpack and dumped his things in it. Slinging it over his shoulder, he left.

House entered Cameron's bedroom and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. Sobs shook her body. House lay down beside her, curling himself around her. She twisted around and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I feel like I'm spiraling out of control," she sobbed, her voice muffled by his t-shirt. "I hate feeling like this. I can't take it anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. I hate that I still love you. I hate that I want you so much. I hate that I can't even sleep without you next to me. I hate what I've done."

"There's someone who could help you," House told her. "I could call him for you."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Your psychiatrist?" she asked.

"I broke you," he said. "The least I can do is help fix you."

She began sobbing again and House couldn't bear the sound of it so he did the only thing he knew to comfort her. He kissed her; a gentle kiss. She gasped and hiccupped against his mouth but responded. He kissed the tears that stained her face. He kissed the pulse at the base of her throat. He kissed her shoulder once he drew her shirt over her head. He kissed the swell of each breast as he removed her bra. He kissed her flat stomach as he unbuttoned her pants. He kissed her smooth thighs as he slid her panties down her legs. He kissed her warm, wet center as she writhed and moaned. He kissed her soft, trembling mouth as he thrust into her. He kissed the sensitive hollow beneath her left ear as she climaxed and screamed his name. He kissed the top of her head as she lay limp and drowsy in his arms.

As she slept in his arms he knew he would do whatever he had to do to fix her; to get his Cameron back.

Chapter 7

House paced in the hallway outside Nolan's office. Cameron had been in with him for over an hour. Finally the door opened and Nolan stepped out into the hallway.

"Greg," he said. "Allison will be staying here at Mayfield for a while. She'd like you to go to her apartment and pack a bag for her."

House stared at Nolan is shock. He felt lightheaded and sick. "Why?" he whispered.

"She wants to check in today and doesn't feel she can go home and pack-"

"No!" House shouted. "Why the hell is she admitting herself? She was just going to talk to you. Maybe come back a few times."

"She needs more help than I give her in a few sessions. Greg, if you care for her you'll go get her things and let us help her."

"I did this to her, didn't I?"

"Go get her things. You'll be able to come see her in a couple weeks."

House slowly turned and began to walk down the long hallway.

"Greg," Nolan called out. "Come back tomorrow and we'll talk about this."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Wilson asked.

House shook his head. "No."

Wilson sat back on the couch and watched his friend. "Are you planning on kidnapping her and bringing her back?"

House laughed softly. "No. She wanted to stay. She chose to stay. She wants to get her life back on track. I'm not going to play games with her anymore."

"Tell her…that I'm thinking about her," Wilson said.

House nodded and picked up his keys.

House rubbed his fingers over the visitor's sticker on his jacket. He stood with the other people waiting to enter the day room. The last time he had been here, he'd been on the other side of these doors.

"Visitors!" an orderly called out and the doors opened. House shuffled in and looked around. He saw Dr. Beasley talking to a patient. She saw House and smiled. She made her way toward him.

"Hello, Greg," she said warmly. "Allison is waiting for you." She pointed toward the piano.

Cameron sat on the piano bench. She wore jeans, a hooded sweatshirt and brown loafers. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face was bare of makeup. She looked so young and vulnerable that House briefly considered actually kidnapping her.

House sat down next to her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey."

"Listen, I know you've always admired me and wanted to follow in my footsteps but this is carrying it all a bit too far," he joked.

She smiled slightly. "Same old House; always deflecting."

House tapped his cane on the floor and looked down at his feet. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm doing better. I'm on meds and the therapy is really helping. I'm a level three. Dr. Beasley said I should tell you that."

House nodded. "That's good. It took me longer to get to level three."

"How's Wilson?"

"Fine. He said to tell you that he's thinking about you."

"And the team?"

"Fine."

"Cuddy?" she asked. "How's she?"

"Still dressing like a hooker and making my life miserable," House joked.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

He turned and looked into her clear blue-green eyes. "I miss you."

She smiled. "I miss you, too, House."

House stood with Nolan and watched Cameron blow out the candle on her cake. She seemed more like her old self; relaxed and smiling. House had been worried that he might never see her smile like this again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked Nolan.

"Absolutely," Nolan assured him. "Allison is ready to go back."

"Well, that's good but that wasn't what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Greg," Nolan smiled. "You have to trust me."

House rolled his eyes as Nolan laughed.

"You have enough supplies to last you for the month. The security system allows you to call for help if you need to," Nolan told them.

House and Cameron looked at the small cabin. Birds sang in the surrounding woods and sunlight dappled the carpet of leaves covering the ground. The air of peacefulness was unsettling to House. He and Cameron were spending a month together at this secluded cabin. There was no television, radio or phone. Nolan had allowed House to bring his guitar but not his Gameboy, iPod, or mini television. Nolan wanted the two of them to talk. House sighed and started up the stairs to the door of the cabin.

"I'll see you two in a month," Nolan called cheerfully from his car.

As Nolan drove away, House looked down at Cameron. Nolan wanted them to be honest so he took a deep breath. He was terrified that he would screw things up so badly that she would run and he would never see her again. He was terrified she would learn things about him that no one else knew and hate him. He was terrified that he might be in love with her.

"I'm scared," he told Cameron.

She looked at him. "Me, too."

House opened the door.

Wilson looked up when Chase entered his office.

"It's true," Wilson told him as Chase slumped into a chair.

"What kind of psychiatrist sends two people off into the woods for a month?" Chase asked.

"The kind who can fix House," Wilson told him.

"House hasn't changed, Wilson," Chase told him angrily. "He screwed with my head just like he always does. He ruined my marriage and slept with my wife."

Wilson sighed and put down his pen. "House couldn't have done any of that if you two didn't let him. If Cameron hadn't wanted to sleep with him, House wouldn't have forced her. If you didn't want him to screw with you and ruin your marriage, he couldn't. House is a manipulative bastard. Always has been. But he only does what people allow him to get away with."

"I always knew there was something between the two of them," Chase remarked sadly. "No matter how often they both denied it." He looked up at Wilson. "I can't believe I slapped her."

"She confirmed your worst suspicions."

"When we went back to work with him, I was terrified she'd be drawn back in. And now she's spending a month alone in a secluded cabin with him. He's won."

"That's the problem, Chase," Wilson sighed. "The two of you always viewed her as a prize to be won. You never saw her as a person."

Chase pushed himself up and opened the door. "I did love her."

Wilson shook his head. "No," he whispered after Chase had gone. "You wanted her because she wanted House." He picked up his pen and went back to work.

Chapter 8

House twisted a strand of Cameron's hair around his finger and stared at nothing in particular. They had been at the cabin for a week. She lay curled against him in the large four poster bed, reading.

"You told Chase you fucked me twice and I have skills he can only dream of. Who are you?" he asked with a laugh. "What happened to the sweet, caring, compassionate Cameron?"

Cameron closed her book and sighed. "That had to be the most surreal moment of my life," she told him. "I actually stood outside your office and told everyone that I slept with you. I still can't believe I did that. Did you see Chase's face?"

"No," House responded. "I was too busy watching him bitch slap you."

Cameron began to laugh. "How funny was that?" she giggled. "I was so angry and the words were just pouring out of me and then he slapped me. And what did I do next? I kissed you in front of everyone. Then I ran home and cried."

"I know," House laughed. Cameron laughed harder.

"Why is this so funny?" House gasped, trying to control his laughter. "That whole thing was a horror show."

"I don't know!" Cameron giggled. "I just keep seeing Taub standing in the doorway with Thirteen. They looked so shocked."

"They were shocked the kitten has fangs and claws," House snickered.

She pushed herself up and grinned at him. "How clever was I getting Wilson to get up and unlock the door every night?"

"How much of an idiot is he for not just giving you a key?"

"He tried to," she told him with a laugh. "I told him to just leave the damn door unlocked."

"He probably thought you'd lost your mind."

Cameron rolled onto her back and dissolved in laughter. "I did! We both did! We both ended up at Mayfield."

House leaned over her and smiled down at her. "I'm glad you can laugh about that."

Cameron reached up and stroked his cheek. "I knew we were damaged. I just didn't how damaged we both were."

House leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked the back of his head. He slid his hand up beneath her t-shirt and cupped her breast. He laughed against her mouth when her stomach growled loudly.

"Come on," he told her. "I'll fix lunch and then we'll talk some more."

Cameron groaned in frustration but got up and followed him into the kitchen. She stroked his back as he rummaged in the refrigerator.

"Let's eat and then not talk," she told him. "Let's go back to bed."

"Now, Allison," House drawled. "You know the rules. No sex for the first two weeks. We must address each other by our first names. We must talk about how we got to this point in our lives. We must share secrets, ask questions and confess our innermost thoughts and when things get intense defuse the situation with a funny secret."

"Well, Greg," she mocked, "I'm newly divorced and recently sprung from the asylum. I'm trapped in a cabin with an impossibly sexy man. I have needs, you know." She looked at him with an exaggerated pout.

"Yeah, you women and your needs; I'm not just a sex object, you know," he whined. "I have feelings. I have deep thoughts."

Cameron began to laugh and House smiled indulgently at her.

"Tell me a secret," he instructed. "Then I'll tell you one."

"I'm really beginning to hate these rules," she grumbled.

House arranged four slices of bread on the counter. He spread herbed cream cheese on two of the slices and began to cut up an apple. He carefully arranged the apple slices on the bread and then piled ham on top of the apple.

"Secret," he prompted, slicing the sandwiches in half.

"I'm thinking," she told him.

He put the sandwiches on plates and added some chips. He grabbed two Cokes from the refrigerator and placed them on the small kitchen table with their plates. They sat down and Cameron opened her Coke.

"Okay," she sighed. "A secret and a confession. I married Chase because I couldn't have you. I thought I could be happy with him."

He took a bite of his sandwich and looked at her. "Mine turn now, I guess. I started pursuing Cuddy after I found out you were sleeping with Chase. I thought you were moving on with someone more appropriate. I figured I should do the same."

Cameron bit into her sandwich and looked down at her plate. "Question time."

House nodded. "Go ahead."

"What's your favorite color?"

House laughed. "Green."

She smiled at him and took another bite of her sandwich. "Should we do a confession now?" she asked, taking a sip of her Coke as she looked at him questioningly.

House shrugged and poked at his chips. "If you can explain the difference between the confessions and the secrets," he teased lightly.

"They do end up being very similar don't they?"

He nodded and finished his sandwich. "You want me to go first or do you?"

"I'll go first," she told him. She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "You're the love of my life. I know I'm not yours and I thought I was okay with that. Now I'm not so sure."

House leaned his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his fists. Silence stretched between them and he could hear her crying softly.

"I'm terrified of falling in love with you," he said quietly, his gaze focused on the table. "I wanted to break up your marriage and I sent you into a downward spiral so bad that you ended up at Mayfield. I don't want to do irreparable damage to you and I'm afraid I will."

Cameron sniffed and he continued to sit with his forehead resting on his fists.

"Okay, when this happens we're supposed to share a funny secret, right?" she asked, tears till blurring her voice.

"Yeah," he sighed. He sat back and rubbed his forehead. "I was a cheerleader in college," he told her.

Cameron pressed her lips together and widened her eyes. A snort of laughter escaped her. "Did you have pompons?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"It was physically demanding," he informed her coolly, hiding a smile. "I had to lift chicks over my head and do flips."

"Did you wear a little uniform?" she asked, her body shaking with suppressed laughter.

House rolled his eyes. "I..wore a uniform but it wasn't little."

Cameron dissolved in laughter and House sighed. A smile curved his mouth as she continued to laugh helplessly.

"Your turn," he informed her.

She coughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm not sure I can top that," she told him.

He squinted and nodded. "You may be right. But I did it to get close to a girl."

"Why does that not surprise me?" she asked, rising and carrying her plate to the sink. She looked out the window. "How long until the sex ban is lifted?"

House came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Six long days."

"Damn," she sighed.

House turned her in his arms and looked down at her. "There's nothing in the rules that says we can't kiss and grope each other."

She pulled his head down and kissed him. Her hands slid up under his t-shirt and she stroked his stomach causing the muscles to contract. Wrapping her leg around him, she rubbed her hips against his. "Thank God for loopholes," she murmured against his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still don't own _House_.**

Chapter 9

House stared intently at the chess board. He reviewed every possible move in his head and saw no way to win. He rested his chin on his hand and tipped his queen over. His lip curled in disgust as he pulled his hand away.

"What time is it?" Cameron asked.

House glared at her. "Eleven," he grumbled.

She smiled sweetly at him. "One hour."

"I want to ask a question," he grumbled, slouching back in his chair.

"Okay," Cameron said brightly. "Ask away." She began arranging the chess pieces on the board.

"Where did you learn to play chess like that?"

She smiled broadly at him. "My father taught me. I was in the chess club in high school and college. I also won some chess tournaments when I was in high school."

"See, I always had you pegged as a cheerleader."

"No, Greg, that would be you," she teased. "I was on the dance team. I was also on the track team."

"The dance team?" he asked.

"My high school had a dance team. We performed at football games. We were the Cougarettes."

House smiled slightly. "Now this is interesting." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "What kind of uniform did you wear?"

She nuzzled his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Black satin hot pants, a black satin vest and a black bow tie."

His eyes drifted closed and he slid his hands beneath her t-shirt seeking out her warm skin. "No shirt?"

"No shirt," she breathed in his ear. "And boots."

"Oh, God," he groaned. "Please tell me you have that hanging in the back of your closet."

"I do," she whispered, tracing the edge of his ear with her tongue. "And it still fits, too."

House groaned and looked at his watch. "Damn! We still have forty-five minutes until the sex ban expires."

She shifted and straddled him. Leaning against him, she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Time ticked by as he held her, listening to her breathe. He shifted slightly, redistributing her weight on his lap.

"Ask me a question," he said, after a while.

"Why did you hire me? And don't give me the lobby art crap again."

"You intrigued me. You were a puzzle. You still are. I think I've got you figured out and then you pop up with another piece and I realize I don't. I never will."

"So you hired me because I'm the ultimate puzzle?" she asked.

"I like puzzles.'

Cameron laughed. "Yes, you do."

"I have two questions," House told her.

"Okay."

"Why don't you have dark roots? We've been here long enough for me to see them. So, why no dark roots?"

"You are so obsessive," she teased. "I'm not a brunette. My natural hair color is blonde. I colored my hair brown because no one took me seriously. After I left you, I decided it didn't matter anymore."

"Okay. Next question. Why did you marry a guy who was dying of cancer?"

"He needed me. I liked that he needed me. I grew up in a very normal middle class family. I had a good childhood but I never felt like anyone really needed me. Then he needed me; really needed me. I liked the way it felt. I liked being the only person he could depend on."

"And then he died and you moved to Princeton."

"And I met you. You don't need me but I can't stay away from you."

"I do need you," he confessed. "I've tried to convince myself I don't but I do."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "That was hard for you, wasn't it?"

"I spent my life convincing myself I don't need anyone. Needing someone means they have control over you. I need you, though. So, I guess you have control over me."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"So, we've moved on to the confessions, huh?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded and leaned against him again.

He drew in a deep breath. "I love you."

She sat up and he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

He looked at his watch. A slow smile spread across his face. "It is now ten minutes after midnight."

"Here or the bed?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He rolled his eyes. "The bed. I'm fifty years old and I have a bum leg."

She slid from his lap and held out her hand. He put his hand in hers and they walked to the bedroom.

"Confession," he said as she pulled his shirt off.

"I'm nervous, too," she told him.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Beautiful, smart and psychic. You are the complete package," he teased.

She pushed his sweatpants and boxer shorts down his long legs. "Yeah, you're very lucky. Get in the bed."

He laughed and jumped onto the bed. Pulling her between his legs, he slid his hands under the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss against her collarbone. He nibbled the soft skin above her breast and smoothed his hands down her back. He pushed her sweatpants down and she kicked them away. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth. He returned her kiss with a passion that left her breathless. He fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him. They began a leisurely exploration of each other's bodies. House kissed every freckle and mole scattered across her pale skin. Cameron familiarized herself with every muscle and plane of his body. She gently kissed the scars on his stomach and neck from his gunshot wounds. She dropped a delicate kiss on the scar on his leg. She kissed the palms of both his hands, tracing the lines with her tongue. He stroked the concave surface of her stomach and the firm muscles of her thighs. His hands closed over her breasts as he sucked and nipped at her throat. She entwined her legs with his and grazed his shoulder with her teeth and tongue. Mouths met and parted; tongues touched and separated; hands grasped and stroked. Finally, Cameron pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She slid down on him and began to move. He thrust up against her, his fingers digging into the smooth skin of her hips. She looked down into his eyes and he felt his heart constrict. The love in her eyes was overwhelming. No one had ever looked at him like that before. The she jerked backward and gasped his name. He felt her climax pulse through her and then closed his eyes as his own orgasm shook him. As the aftershocks crashed over him, he felt her collapse on him. The heat from her sweat slicked body permeated his. Her breath rasped against his shoulder and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest in time to his own.

"Nolan is a fucking genius," he panted. "Waiting was a brilliant idea. It nearly killed me but this was worth waiting for."

She laughed and slid off him to curl beside him. He rolled onto his side and smiled at her. She reached down and drew the covers up over them. He gathered her into his arms.

"Confession," he whispered.

"Okay."

"Sex with you is better than with anyone else."

"For me, too. Just don't tell Chase, okay?"

House laughed. "I don't want to be bitch slapped," he joked, "so I'll keep that information to myself."

"Confession," she said drowsily.

"I don't want to leave, either," he told her.

"Good to know I'm not the only one with psychic abilities," she laughed snuggling closer to him.

Chapter 10

House awoke slowly. Rain pattered on the roof of the cabin. Tomorrow Nolan would be coming back to pick them up. He was reluctant to return and knew Cameron felt the same way. There were too many issues to deal with when they got back. Here at the cabin, things were simpler. They could share stories, laugh, play games and make love. Once back in Princeton, they would have to deal with Chase, Cuddy, Wilson and the future.

House turned his head and looked at Cameron lying beside him. He'd gotten used to sleeping with her; gotten used to her warmth and calming energy. He stretched and rolled onto his side. He blew softly on Cameron's face. Her nose twitched but she didn't wake up. He took a deeper breath and blew on her face again. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he smirked. "So, I'm thinking we should …talk." He grimaced causing Cameron to laugh. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Did they teach you that word at Mayfield?" she teased.

House rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "We're going back tomorrow. We should decide what we want to do. How we want to handle things."

Cameron looked at him in surprise. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"This thing between us…I don't want to screw it up."

"Neither do I," she told him. She lightly scraped her nails up and down his arm. "I think we should take things slow. Neither one of us has the best track record when it comes to relationships."

"I want to move in with you when we get back, but I'm not certain that would be the best thing for either one of us. I think we should date." He said the last word with such repulsion that Cameron laughed again.

"Date as in dinner and a movie?" she asked.

"Well," he smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and a movie followed by hot sweaty sex."

"So we're going to attempt to have a normal relationship?" she asked.

He shrugged. She could see this wasn't easy for him.

"I want to learn about you," he told her. "I don't really know anything about you. I've learned some things but I want to learn more. I want to really know you."

"Then we'll date," she told him.

"Sex now, though," he told her.

"I was thinking you might make us some pancakes," she said, looping an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I think we need to work up an appetite first," he murmured against her lips. "Then we'll need to burn off the calories from the pancakes."

She slid her hand beneath the blankets and grinned. "I think you're already worked up," she teased.

He rolled her onto her back and nipped at her throat. "Well, then you can see how it would be…hard…for me to cook, then."

"I do," she laughed breathlessly. She tried to roll him onto his back but he pressed her against the mattress and kissed her. She attempted to push him onto his back again but he pinned her arms above her head and kissed her again. When he pulled back, she looked at him in surprise. Her eyes widened further when he tilted his hips up and thrust into her.

"Your leg," she panted.

"I want to see if I can do this again," he muttered. "Wrap your legs around me."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he braced his arms on either side of her. He closed his eyes and began to move. He shifted and grimaced slightly but continued to pump into her. She gripped his arms and looked at him with concern.

"Are you close?" he panted.

She bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to him. He looked down at her. She watched as his eyes closed and his lips parted. A moment later, he shuddered against her and then collapsed on top of her.

He lay beside her and stared up at the ceiling as his breathing returned to normal. After a while, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pushed himself up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He pulled them on and grabbed his cane.

"You want chocolate chips in your pancakes?" he asked quietly.

Cameron rolled on to her side. "Sure," she responded. She watched him leave and rolled onto her back. She sighed and got out of the bed. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and pulled it over her head before making her way to the bathroom.

House was mixing pancake batter when she entered the kitchen. A pan sat on the stove and she could see the pool of melted butter in it. She peered into the bowl and picked up the bag of chocolate chips. She tipped the remainder of the dark chips into the batter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

House shrugged. "Nothing to talk about. I had an orgasm and you didn't. Next time, you get to be on top."

"I don't care about that. How is your leg?"

House shrugged again and spooned some batter into the hot pan. "It hurts a little but nothing I can't handle."

Cameron walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I don't have a secret stash of Vicodin."

"I know. I just don't want you to be in pain."

"I live in pain, Allison."

She rubbed her cheek against his bare chest. There was nothing else she could say so she remained silent.

"Pancakes are gonna burn," he remarked.

She moved away and leaned against the counter again.

He flipped the pancakes over. "I've pretty much come to terms with the fact that I'll be in pain the rest of my life. You're going to have to come to terms with it, too. As we saw earlier, there are just some things I can't do. You'll have to come to terms with that, too. Missionary position is obviously out. So's running after you or carrying you to the bedroom."

"I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry about running after me and I've never been a fan of the missionary position."

"But you probably wish I could carry you to the bedroom."

"I've never really understood that, to be honest."

House laughed quietly. He flipped the pancakes out onto a plate and spooned more batter into the pan. Cameron moved over to the refrigerator.

"Do you want some orange juice?" she asked.

House nodded and Cameron set the table and poured the juice. She sat at the table and waited for House. He flipped the rest of the pancakes onto the plate and joined her at the table. She lifted a pancake onto her plate and drizzled syrup on it.

"Nolan will be here tomorrow morning," House reminded her as he began to eat.

She nodded.

"We have to go back to the real world," he continued.

She nodded again.

House put his knife and fork down. "I'm scared I'll screw this up."

"I'm scared, too."

"I guess we could talk to Nolan," House said.

Cameron smiled at him. "I think we could."

Chapter 11

Cameron rushed around her apartment, trying to find her left shoe. Normally, she was careful to keep all her shoes neatly stored away in boxes. She knew she last wore these particular shoes before she went to Mayfield. She seemed to recall she'd kicked them off in a fit of rage. As she dropped to her knees to search beneath her bed, someone knocked on her door. She sighed in exasperation. She knew it wasn't House. He was normally fifteen to twenty minutes late to pick her up for a date. She stood up and made her way to the door. She swung the door open and was surprised to see Cuddy standing in the hallway.

"Lisa," Cameron said, surprise tingeing her voice. "Come in."

Cuddy entered and stood looking around. She seemed nervous and Cameron really wasn't in the mood to play Twenty Questions trying to figure out why Cuddy was at her apartment.

"If this about my outburst a few months ago-" Cameron began.

"No, " Cuddy said, cutting her off. "Has House talked to you?"

"About what?"

"He came to see me yesterday. He wants you to come back to work in his department. I told him that it would be awkward for you since Chase is still working for him."

Cameron folded her arms and looked at Cuddy appraisingly. "I've talked to both Greg and Robert. I told Greg you would need to okay my return. I know Robert is seeing a therapist and that he is fine with me returning. So, this has nothing to do with them and everything to do with you."

"I would be happy for you to come back but only if you are absolutely certain this is what you want and that it is the best thing for you."

Cameron smirked slightly. "Let's be honest, Lisa. You don't give a shit about what's best for me. You're here on a fishing expedition. You want to know what's going on with Greg and me."

Cuddy looked at her and seemed to relax. "You're right. You and House are a train wreck and I don't need that drama at my hospital. He's never going to stay with you and he'll end up hurting you. He always hurts everyone he's ever been involved with."

"And by everyone, you mean yourself. He decided he didn't want you after all and you can't handle that."

"I waited over twenty fucking years for him to make up his mind about whether he wants me or not. Then you come along and suddenly you're all he can focus on," Cuddy sneered. "Explain to me how that's fair or right."

"So because House made some comments about your breasts and ass, that means he's in love with you? Because he slept with you years ago that equals a lifetime commitment in your book?"

"He has always wanted me," Cuddy informed her coldly.

"Is that why he's been in my bed every night?" Cameron asked her calmly.

Silence stretched between the two women and Cameron wondered briefly if she had gone too far.

"We used to be friends," Cuddy commented sadly. "House has even ruined that."

Cameron shook her head. "You ruined that because you made pursuing him your top priority."

Cuddy turned and opened the door. "If you want to come back, I won't stop you." She closed the door quietly and Cameron shook her head. She started back toward her bedroom to continue searching for her shoe when the door opened again.

"I think we've said all there is to say," she said, turning back.

House grinned at her. "Really? I thought we had a lot more to say to each other. Things like 'Spread your legs' and 'Oh, God, Greg, harder, harder'," he teased.

Cameron laughed and moved forward to kiss him. "Cuddy was here," she told him.

"I asked her if you could come back. She said you and I are too volatile. I can't imagine why she would say that about us."

"She told me that you and I are a train wreck," she laughed. "But she said she won't stop me from coming back."

"Good. Now let's have sex to celebrate."

"You promised to take me to dinner at a nice restaurant," she reminded him.

"I did?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"Yes," she told him as she made her way back into her bedroom. She dropped to the floor and wiggled under the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" House asked from the doorway.

"Looking for my shoe," she told him. She wriggled out and held up a sleek black pump. "Found it."

House held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She put her shoes on and looked in the mirror hanging over her dresser. She smoothed her hair and straightened her dress.

Turning to House, she asked, "How do I look?"

He tilted his head. "Great. But you'd look even better naked."

Cameron laughed.

Cameron entered the Diagnostics office early on a Monday morning. Three weeks had passed since her conversation with Cuddy. She hung her laptop bag and jacket on the coat rack by the door and looked around. She hadn't been in this room in over a year. Moving forward, she opened the blinds and made some coffee. Thirteen entered and stared at her in surprise.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Thirteen told her.

Cameron smiled sweetly at her and sat down at the glass table. "So, do we have a patient?" she asked.

"Yes," Thirteen told her slowly.

Cameron picked up a patient folder and began reading. "Good," she responded.

Taub entered a few minutes later and exchanged a surprised look with Thirteen.

"Does Chase know you're here?" he asked Cameron.

"Yes," Chase replied, entering the office. "Good morning, Cameron."

Cameron looked up and bestowed a genuine smile on Chase. "Good morning, Chase. I made coffee."

Thirteen and Taub exchanged another incredulous look.

"Great," Chase told her. "You always made great coffee."

"Thanks."

"I feel like I've entered The Twilight Zone," Taub muttered.

House entered and looked at them. "Where's The Dark One?" he asked, as he slid his backpack off.

"Obviously he's not here," Cameron told him with a smile.

"I always could count on you to state the obvious," House grinned.

Cameron smirked and turned her attention back to the patient file.

House limped into his office and dumped his backpack. He returned and made his way to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and then poured a second cup. He handed the second cup to Cameron much to the shock of the others.

Leaning down, he whispered loudly in Cameron's ear, "Think we should tell them we're sleeping together?"

"I think the fact that you made me coffee is more shocking to them," she replied.

"Huh," House grunted. He sat down next to Cameron and sipped his coffee.

Foreman entered a few minutes later and looked around. His gaze lingered on House and Cameron.

"Welcome back," he said to Cameron.

"Thanks," she responded warmly.

"I just saw Cuddy," Foreman told them. "She's leaving."

House leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"But I'm guessing you already knew that," Foreman told him.

"I might have heard something," House replied offhandedly. "You know how hospital gossip is."

"She's taking a job as Dean of Medicine at a hospital in California. The board is appointing Wilson to take her place. But I'm guessing you knew that, too."

House shrugged and drank some more of his coffee.

Foreman turned to Cameron. "Did you know about this?"

Cameron put down the patient file. "Yes."

"And you didn't think it was important enough to warn us?" he asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Wilson is taking over," Foreman repeated.

"I know."

"That means House will be even more out of control than he is now."

Cameron looked at House. He continued to look up at the ceiling but a smirk edged up one corner of his mouth. She sighed.

"What's your point?" she asked. "So long as he continues to save the patients no one else can, who cares?"

Foreman looked at her in disgust and sat down. "You've changed," he told her.

"God, I hope so," she responded with a laugh.

"So, can we talk about the patient now?" House asked. "Or do you want to continue complaining about the fact that Cuddy is moving on to bigger and better things and that you think your boss is a lunatic?"

"Fine," Foreman grumbled.

Cameron sat in the MRI lab with Chase.

"No lesions," Cameron commented. "It's not MS."

"Are you happy with House?" Chase asked.

Cameron sighed. She turned to look at her ex-husband. "Yes," she told him. "I am."

"You know he'll probably end up hurting you, right?"

"One thing I've learned from all this is that I can't focus on the what-ifs. Right now, at this moment, Greg and I are happy. That's all I focus on. If we wake up tomorrow and we aren't happy any more I will deal with it then."

Chase stared at the image on the computer screen. "No sign of blockage, either," he said. He was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything."

"I'm sorry, too."

"So, we're okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I think we are."

Chase smiled back.

House stood at the door watching them. He frowned when he saw Cameron smile at Chase. He turned and slowly walked away.

Chapter 12

"Why are you hiding in a corner?" Wilson asked.

The noise of the party swirled over them. House slouched in his chair and drained his glass.

"How many of those have you had?" Wilson asked.

"How many more pointless questions are you going to ask me that I have no intention of answering?" House questioned moodily. He held out his glass to Wilson. "If you really love me, you'll go get me another Scotch. No ice."

Wilson sat down next to House.

"So, does this mean you don't love me, after all?" House questioned sarcastically.

"If you don't want Cuddy to leave, you should have told her. Don't sit here brooding, ruining her going away party."

House sighed. "Who do you think told her about the bright shiny new job at the big important hospital in sunny California?"

Wilson looked at him in surprise. House shrugged.

"It's a move up for her. She deserves it. She's a good administrator."

"House is giving out compliments and no one is around to hear them but me? I'm shocked. Are you becoming….mature?" Wilson wondered, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Shut up. I thought you'd be glad. You've been yammering on for years about how I need to act like an adult."

"I didn't think you were listening."

"It seeps in after a while. Like poison. So, seriously, go get me a drink. My leg hurts," House responded, giving Wilson his best sad puppy face.

"So, how's Allison?" Wilson asked, settling more comfortably in his chair.

House rolled his eyes. "She hasn't had an orgasm in over a month. Damn SSRIs," House grumbled. "It doesn't even faze her. She says she's happy for the first time. How can you be happy not having an orgasm?"

Wilson stood and held out his hands. "Wow. That was entirely too much information. Give me your glass."

House gave Wilson his empty glass and watched with a satisfied smile as Wilson made his way to the bar. As he waited, House saw Cuddy talking to Foreman. House had talked Cuddy into starting a Diagnostics department at her new hospital and putting Foreman in charge. Foreman was excited about heading up his own department and had convinced Thirteen and Taub to go with him. House looked around for his newest fellow and saw her with Cameron. The two women hit it off immediately and had become fast friends. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he really liked his newest team member. Carrie Rollins was a good addition to the team. She was smart and didn't take crap off anyone, House included.

Wilson returned with House's drink and sat down again. House took a sip and grimaced.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked.

"Ginger ale. You've had enough to drink tonight."

"Gee, Mom," House sneered. "Is it past my curfew, too?"

Wilson ignored his jibe and looked around. "This is a nice party."

"It's a boring party filled with boring people talking about boring shit," House responded.

"You're an ass," Wilson sighed.

"Reassuring, isn't it?" House smirked.

Wilson slid him a sideways glance and grinned. "Yeah. It is."

House propped his feet up on his desk and opened the medical journal. Cuddy, Foreman, Taub and Thirteen had been gone for a month and things were quiet. He didn't currently have a patient and his team was in the outer office keeping busy. Wilson had gotten SMART boards for each department. House loved pulling up medical information on the interactive whiteboard; he also loved to watch his porn on it. Rollins had been amused the first time he displayed one of his favorite porn websites on the board. He knew then he'd made the right choice in hiring her. The fact that Chase argued and fought with her constantly was an added bonus. House often said things just to get them started and then he would sit back and enjoy the show. The thing that bothered him was the friendship between Chase and Allison. House was so jealous he could barely look at the two of them. He wanted to trust Allison and he tried. Chase, though, was another story entirely. He didn't trust the Australian intensivist as far as he could run, which wasn't far at all. House was certain Chase was still in love with Allison. Chase often joined them for lunch and he and Allison would sit, laughing and talking. House had begun inviting Rollins just to annoy Chase. House would make some offhand remark which would start the two fighting. Allison always looked at him with a knowing look. Though she never said anything, House knew she was aware of what he was doing. He didn't care, though. He was entitled to have fun, after all. In the spirit of him having fun, he closed the journal and swung his feet to the floor, supporting his right leg as he did. Grabbing his cane, he wandered into the other office. His team sat at the glass table. Cameron had her laptop out. Chase was working on a crossword puzzle. Rollins was reading a medical journal.

"We should go out," House announced, leaning on his cane and watching them all closely.

"What?" Chase asked.

House resisted the urge to mock the younger man. "We could go out to dinner and to this great club I heard about. It could give the four of us a chance to get to know each other better. You know, bond. Wilson's always saying each department would work more smoothly if the people in them have a strong bond. You know, it's good for morale and shit like that." Wilson had been bugging House about Chase and Rollins fighting all the time. Wilson said it wasn't good for morale. House had wanted to say it was good for his morale since he thought it was so funny, but that would earn him a lecture from Wilson on work place ethics. God knows he didn't need another one of those, so he kept his mouth shut and formulated his next plan.

"Uh, no," Rollins told him, tossing her dark hair back over her shoulders. "Not gonna happen."

House rubbed his chin. "You're afraid you'll end up sleeping with Chase, huh? I admit the hair makes him irresistible."

"It's not going to happen because I don't like him."

"Really?" House asked. "I always thought if two people fight and make snarky comments to each other that meant they were in love. My bad."

"I'll go," Chase announced with a touch of defiance in his voice.

House looked expectantly at Rollins. The young cardiologist glared at Chase, her dark eyes flashing fire. "You're only saying you'll go because I said I wouldn't," she snapped at him.

Chase shrugged and went back to his puzzle.

Rollins narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great," House said with false cheer. "We'll go on Friday night. We can leave from here. Wear something tight and low cut."

"That's considered sexual harassment," Rollins remarked.

"I was talking to Chase," House replied with a straight face. Cameron laughed quietly, prompting a slight smile from House.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not crazy about the ending. I struggled with it for over a month but it is what it is. **

**Let's see...do I own _House_? Is Cameron on? No? Then I don't own the show. David Shore and FOX do.**

Chapter 13

House twirled his cane lazily. He and Chase sat in the Diagnostics conference room waiting for Cameron and Rollins to change clothes. Chase wore faded jeans and a well-worn olive green t-shirt with a stylized gecko on the back. House hadn't bothered to change; he'd simply taken his dress shirt off and stuffed it in his backpack. He'd hung his suit jacket on the back of his desk chair so he could wear it again on Monday.

"So, where are we going?" Chase asked.

"Were you not listening earlier?" House asked. He leaned forward and spoke loudly and slowly. "A…restaurant…and…a…club!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "I thought going to Mayfield was supposed to change you," he remarked.

House gave him an innocent look. "It did. I'm not taking Vicodin anymore. I'm a new man."

"Right."

House started to reply but his attention was caught by the sight of Cameron and Rollins walking toward the conference room. For House, everything seemed to slow down. Cameron moved toward him wearing tight, low rider jeans, a midriff baring black top, black boots and a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair hung straight and sleek down her back and her eyes were smoky and seductive. House rose and walked toward her, leaning heavily on his cane for support. He stopped in front of her and reached out to lightly touch one of the large silver hoops in her ears. His fingers moved to the velvety skin on her cheek. She smiled slightly and a faint blush colored her cheeks as he stared at her.

"Greg," she said softly. House closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You look…nice," he told her. He turned away to get control of himself.

"So, are we going or not?" Rollins questioned. "Let's get this bonding bullshit over with."

House laughed and grabbed his jacket.

The restaurant was crowded and they had to wait for a table. House sat wedged between two older couples with Cameron balanced on his left leg. Chase and Rollins stood in front of them, studiously ignoring each other. House took advantage of the crowded conditions and low lights by snaking his hand beneath Cameron's jacket and stroking her warm skin. He smiled as her breathing became erratic.

"Greg," Cameron whispered, color staining her cheeks.

He smiled a lazy smile. "Allison," he responded. His hand slid further up and brushed against the underside of her breast. His smile widened when his fingers trailed over her bare skin.

"Somebody forgot her bra," he breathed in her ear.

Cameron smiled and shook her head. "_Somebody_ is going commando," she whispered in his ear.

House closed his eyes and groaned softly. "You are an evil , evil woman and I love you," he said quietly.

"Our table is ready, _Greg_, so quit groping Ally," Rollins complained.

"Sure thing, _Carrie_," House grinned. One thing they had agreed on was that they would address each other by their first names for the duration of the evening. "Ready, Robert?"

Chase narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Sure thing, Greg."

House laughed softly and took Cameron's hand as they followed the hostess to their table. Once they were seated, House leaned back and opened his menu. Their server, a young man with floppy blonde hair and a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, approached the table.

"Hi, I'm Talen and I will be your server tonight," he said, pulling out his pad. "Can I start you out with something to drink; maybe an appetizer?"

"Whiskey, neat," Rollins said. She kept her eyes on her menu.

"Vodka tonic," Chase replied.

Cameron and House exchanged glances. Cameron had driven and House no longer drank anything stronger than beer since being released from Mayfield.

"Iced tea," Cameron smiled.

"Coke," House said. "And bring us some chips and queso."

Talen nodded and left.

House snapped his menu shut and looked at Rollins and Chase. They both seemed to be engrossed in the menu. He had to get them talking.

"Carrie, did you know that Robert went to seminary school in England?" Cameron asked.

"Good for him," Rollins said, not taking her eyes off the menu.

"Your parents are from England, aren't they?" Cameron persisted.

"Yes," Rollins sighed.

"So, you're both British," House commented.

Chase glared at him over the edge of his menu. House widened his eyes and grinned broadly at Chase. He felt Cameron nudge him under the table and he caught her warning glance out of the corner of his eye.

Talen returned and placed their drinks and appetizer on the table. "Ready to order?" he asked.

Once they placed their orders, Rollins picked up her glass and drained it. Chase looked at her and then picked his own up. He swallowed the contents down with a slight grimace. Rollins signaled Talen who brought them another round.

House leaned toward and Cameron. "They're gonna get drunk," he sang under his breath.

Cameron shook her head and reached for a chip.

The jazz nightclub had gone out of business and a teen club had taken over the building. House sighed in disgust.

"Damn this economy," he muttered. He turned and looked into the backseat. "Wanna go back to my place and play poker?" he asked Rollins and Chase.

"Shhurre," Rollins slurred. "I fuckin' rooole at poke-er."

"Huh," Chase grunted. "I can kick yer arse at poka."

Rollins sneered at him and belched loudly. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

House turned back and smiled. He looked at Cameron who rolled her eyes and put the car in gear.

House dropped his cards on the table. Chase was face down on the table, snoring and Rollins was slumped in her chair, sound asleep.

"Help me," House said, pushing up from the table.

Cameron looked at him suspiciously. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Just help me get them into my bedroom," he said, grabbing Chase's arm. Cameron grabbed Chase's other arm and they maneuvered him into House's bedroom. They brought Rollins in and put her on the bed beside Chase.

Cameron turned to leave. House began removing Chase's shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked from the doorway.

"Making him more comfortable," House said, removing the younger man's jeans.

"Greg," Cameron began.

House stood and looked at Cameron. "He needs to move on. He needs to stop hanging around you all the time."

Cameron stared at him for several long minutes. Finally, she moved forward and began to undress Rollins.

"That's my girl," House smiled.

House rolled over and burrowed into Cameron's side, pulling the covers over his head. The sofa bed was uncomfortable but the sound of Rollins screeching from his bedroom was more painful.

"They're awake," Cameron murmured sleepily.

"Mmmm," House mumbled.

Rollins burst into the living room, wrapped in House's comforter. Chase followed her, hopping on one foot as he pulled his jeans on. Wilson stormed down the hallway from his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled.

"I slept with him!" Rollins shouted. She grimaced and buried her face in the comforter. "Oh, God. I was so drunk last night."

"People trying to sleep here," House grumbled. He hid a smile against Cameron's neck.

"You two…got drunk and…slept together. Huh," Wilson commented. He turned and headed back toward his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Chase ran his hands through his hair. "I don't remember anything after dessert," he said.

"I need a ride back to the hospital so I can pick up my car," Rollins told House.

Wilson appeared again. He was dressed and went to the table by the door to get his keys. "Come on, you two," he said. "I'll take you back to the hospital to pick up your cars."

Rollins ran back into the bedroom and returned a few minutes later, fully dressed. Chase retrieved the rest of his clothes and the three of them left.

Cameron rolled over and snuggled up against House. "They really did have sex last night," she yawned.

House sat up and stared at her in shock. "And you let me sleep through it?"

Cameron laughed and pulled him back down beside her. "Go back to sleep," she told him. "Your plan worked."

"You're the perfect woman, you know that, right?" House asked, lying back down and pulling the covers up over them.

"Yes," she replied sleepily. "I know."

Chapter 14

House slowly pulled the wrapper off a lollipop and popped the candy into his mouth. The taste of sweet cherry filled his mouth. He sucked on the hard disc and watched his team. Rollins sat stone-faced, reading the patient file. Chase sat across the table from her, reading his own copy of the file. Cameron sat next to House. Her hand rested on the table as she read and House reached out, lightly touching her fingers. She glanced up at him and smiled. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with an audible pop and grinned at her.

"So," he said, looking at Rollins and Chase. "How long are you two going to pretend you didn't have sex in my bed? It has been over a month, you know. I had to buy new sheets, by the way. I'm guessing from the amount of joy juice left on the sheets you two went at it more than once."

Cameron covered her eyes and shook her head. Rollins looked at him in shock. Chase turned red and hid behind his folder.

"There were condoms in the top drawer of the bedside table," House continued. "I buy them in bulk." He popped the lollipop back in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. All the color had drained from Rollins' face. Chase continued to stare at his file but a red flush crept up his cheeks. Rollins slowly stood and left the room. Cameron followed her. House smiled at Chase.

Rollins made her way to the lab. She grabbed the blood draw kit and sat on a stool. Cameron stopped beside her and took the tourniquet from her hand.

"He doesn't have any STD's," she told her friend softly.

Rollins nodded. "I know. But there is a very real chance I could be pregnant. I was taking antibiotics for a UTI and…" she stopped and stared off into space.

Cameron pushed Rollins' lab jacket off her shoulders and helped the other woman roll up her sleeve. Once Cameron had a vial of blood, she ran the pregnancy test.

"It's been over a month," Rollins muttered. "Why didn't I do this sooner?"

"You were pretending it didn't happen," Cameron replied. She sat back and looked at Rollins.

"Oh, God!" Rollins wailed when she saw the look on Cameron's face. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Cameron looked at her friend with a mix of sympathy and envy. "Do you want to terminate?" she asked.

"I want to punch House and Chase!" Rollins cried. "House did this on purpose and Chase is an idiot."

"You're in love with Chase," Cameron commented.

Rollins looked at her in defeat. "He's an idiot," she repeated softly. "He's still in love with you."

Cameron shook her head. "I don't think he is," she said.

Rollins leaned on the counter and buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Cameron slid off her stool and patted her friend on the back. "You're going to tell Chase that he's going to be a father."

House slowly stripped Cameron's panties from her and ran his hand back up her thigh. He dropped kisses on her taut stomach.

"Where do you see this going?" she asked.

House looked at her in surprise. He knew what she was asking but decided to play dumb and tease her a bit. He needed time to think.

"Well, if I have to tell you, you just haven't been paying attention," he sighed. "But since you asked-"

"Greg, I'm serious," she said. "Carrie is pregnant."

House sighed and flopped back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure how Chase knocking Rollins up affects us," he said.

"She loves him and I really think he loves her," she replied.

House pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Still not seeing how this affects us," he said.

Cameron sighed and reached out to touch his chest. "I want to have a baby," she told him softly.

"You have baby fever because your friend is pregnant and Cuddy has a baby," he commented. He leaned down and opened his eyes wide. "Don't go over to the dark side, Allison. Stay near the light."

Cameron laughed and pushed him onto his back. She leaned against him and smiled at him. "I'm serious," she told him. "I want a baby. With you."

"And if I don't?" he asked, suddenly serious. "Do we break up? This is huge, Allison. I'm now officially in my fifties. I'm disabled. I had a shitty example of what a father should be."

Cameron lay back beside him. "I don't want to break up with you. I don't want to lose you, but I want to have a baby with you."

"I need time," he told her. "This is a big decision that will change both our lives. I need time."

"I can give you that," she smiled, leaning over him to kiss him.

He maneuvered her so that she lay on top of him. "Now, where were we?"

She pushed herself up and straddled his stomach. House reached up and trailed his fingers across her breasts.

"You were going to explain the ins and outs of sexual intercourse," she reminded him. She slid back slightly and grinned at him.

"Well," he drawled. "When two people really care about each other…" He stopped and his eyes became unfocused. "Huh."

She leaned down and kissed his neck. "What?" she asked.

He sat up and settled her on his lap. "We love each other. We've said those words."

She nodded and kissed his jaw. "I know," she murmured against his skin, her breath warming him.

"That is a huge step," he told her.

"Mmmm, huge," she responded, tracing his ear with her tongue. She lifted her hips and slid down on him.

He closed his eyes. "What was I saying?" he asked.

Cameron began to move. "Don't remember," she groaned.

He thrust up against her and focused on the way she felt, the sounds she was making, the taste of her skin beneath his mouth. He'd think about his epiphany later.

Chapter 15:

House sat in the chair across from Nolan, avoiding his gaze.

"Where do you see your relationship with Allison going?" Nolan asked.

House rolled his eyes and shifted in his chair. "She asked me the same thing. Why can't we just go on as we are?"

"Relationships have to change and grow to fit with the people involved in them. Feelings change and the relationship has to change to fit with those feelings."

House looked at him incredulously. "Where do you get this shit?" he asked.

Nolan laughed. "Why do you want your relationship with her to stay static?"

"There is nothing wrong with our relationship. Why does it have to change?"

"She wants a baby. It's a normal desire."

"She wants a baby with me," House muttered.

"She loves you."

"Why does she want a baby with me?" House asked.

"Why don't you ask her that?"

House sighed. "I knew you were going to say that."

Wilson was working at his desk when House entered his office. He looked up at House and then turned his attention back to his paperwork. House wandered around the room, poking at various objects with his cane. Finally, he sat down and leaned forward. He picked up a paperweight and put it down. He rattled the pens in the cup on the edge of the desk. Wilson reached out and took the cup from him, setting it out of his reach.

"You obviously want to talk about something," Wilson commented. "So talk."

"Allison wants to have a baby. With me."

"And is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What do you think?" House asked.

"Well, I never know with you, House."

"I mean, why would she want to have a baby with me?"

Wilson leaned back. "That is a good question. She is madly in love with you, she thinks you are brilliant, you make her deliriously happy. Why on earth would she contemplate having a baby with you, the love of her life?" Sarcasm dripped off each syllable and House grimaced.

"I don't know why I bother talking to you," House grumbled.

"Neither do I," Wilson replied. "You've obviously made up your mind about this. You're just looking for validation that you've made the right decision."

"Maybe I don't want a baby," House muttered.

"If you didn't want to have a child with her, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. So, get up off your ass and go tell her that you want a baby as much as she does so I can get my work done."

House stood and sighed.

"And when you ask her to move in with you, go house shopping together. Don't surprise her with a house you think she might like. That is the kiss of death," Wilson told him.

House opened the door and smirked back at Wilson. "You would know."

Cameron lay with her head on House's shoulder, reading. They were curled up in his bed. Wilson was asleep in his room and the apartment was quiet.

"So, this baby thing," House began. "Were you serious about wanting one?"

Cameron removed her glasses and closed her book. She sat up and looked at House. His face softened at the sight of her in his t-shirt, her hair flowing over her shoulders, her face free of makeup. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Because if you were, I was thinking we should get a house of our own so we can set up a nursery. Something tells me Wilson won't want to share his room with a baby," he said with a smile.

"No, he probably wouldn't," Cameron agreed, her eyes shining.

"So, I guess we should get rid of the condoms and the birth control pills, huh?" he asked.

"Should we do it now?" she asked eagerly.

He nodded as she bounded out of bed and out of the room. He opened his bedside drawer and laughed as he heard the apartment door bang open. He grabbed the box of condoms and limped into the hallway. Cameron skidded around the corner, flushed and breathless. She had her birth control pills in her hand along with the keys to her apartment.

"I think you broke a land speed record getting those," he laughed.

"Kitchen or bathroom?" she asked.

"Maybe I should just give these to Wilson," House said. "It would be a shame to throw away the whole box."

She shook her head. "I think we should throw them away. You don't want to encourage Wilson to start hunting for wife number four, do you?"

House grimaced. "God, no. Bathroom is closer."

Cameron skipped past him into the bathroom making him laugh. She pulled the trash can into the middle of the room and held her pills over it.

House held the box of condoms over the trash and looked at her. "Were you even aware I used these?" he asked.

"Not really," she told him. "You're very good at distracting me. Ready?"

House dropped the condoms in and Cameron dropped her pills in. They looked at each other and Cameron laughed. She threw her arms around his neck.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered happily.

House slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I guess we are."

Epilogue

"Push, Allison!" the nurse commanded.

Cameron wrapped her hands around her knees and leaned forward. House supported her back as she pushed.

The nurse counted to ten and then Cameron sank back onto the bed with a tired sigh.

"One more push and we'll see the head," the doctor told her.

Cameron nodded as House helped her lean forward. She drew in a deep breath and bore down. The nurse started to count again.

"Oh, shut up!" House yelled. "She isn't an idiot. She can count to ten."

The nurse glared at him but stopped counting.

"Head's out!" the doctor told them.

Cameron laughed softly.

"One more push should do it and this one will be out," the doctor continued.

Cameron nodded and pushed.

"The girl's out," the doctor announced. He placed the baby on Cameron's stomach. House stared down at his daughter. Dark curls covered her head and he thought she looked like Cameron but he wasn't sure since most newborns looked like aliens to him. He had to admit that she was a beautiful alien.

"Ready to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

House nodded and carefully cut it. The nurse picked the baby up and carried her away.

"Ready for number two?" the doctor asked.

House looked at Cameron. She nodded. Their son was delivered minutes later. Once the cord was cut and the baby taken to join his sister, House looked down at Cameron.

"Does this mean we're done since we have one of each?" he asked.

She nodded. "It does."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "They're nice," he told her with a grin.

"They need names," she said.

He tilted his head as he thought. "How about Bertie and Gertie?" he joked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Be serious, Greg," she told him.

The nurse stepped forward and handed House a blanket wrapped bundle. "Your daughter," the nurse told him. She left and returned a few moments later to place the other baby in Cameron's arms. "And your son."

House looked at his son. "Oh God," he groaned. "He looks like me."

"He's perfect," Cameron said softly.

"Eleanor and Sam," House told her. He looked up at her, all teasing gone from his face.

Cameron nodded. "Eleanor and Sam," she repeated. "Perfect."

A nurse approached them. "What are the babies' names?" she asked, holding a clipboard and pen in her hands.

Cameron looked up at House and nodded.

"Eleanor Elizabeth House and Samuel James House," he said.

The nurse wrote the names down and left.

"Wilson will be insufferable now that we named Sam after him," House groaned. "Let's not tell him."

"We're telling him. He has put up with you all these years. It's the least you can do," Cameron told him.

House sighed and looked down at Eleanor. "Your Uncle Jimmy is going to be so happy and so annoying," he told her.

"Can we come in?" Wilson asked.

House rolled his eyes. "You're already part way in," he grumbled.

Wilson entered followed by Chase and Rollins. Chase was carrying his sleeping daughter against his shoulder. Rollins walked around the bed and looked down at Sam while Wilson and Chase crowded around House to look at Eleanor.

"Congratulations," Wilson said quietly.

"Stephanie was so excited but she just couldn't stay awake," Rollins told Cameron. Cameron looked at the little girl sleeping on Chase's shoulder.

"Well, it is after midnight," Cameron replied. "And Stephanie is only a year old. She can see them later."

Rollins nodded and moved to stand beside Chase. He slipped his arm around her and she leaned into him. Cameron smiled.

"We're going to head on home," Rollins told her.

Cameron nodded.

"I'll come with you," Wilson said. He leaned down and kissed Cameron on the cheek. "They are beautiful," he told her.

Cameron nodded. "Thank you."

After everyone had left, House sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Cameron. He settled Eleanor more comfortably in his arms. Cameron closed her eyes.

"So," he began, "we did it."

"We did."

"We took a long damn time to get here, though."

Cameron smiled.

"Chase and Rollins are happy," he commented.

"They are."

"Guess marriage is better the second time around for him."

Cameron opened her eyes and tilted her head. "I guess so."

"Third time could be the charm for you."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"I guess I am."

"The third time will be the last time," she told him.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" he asked.

She smiled. "I guess it does."


End file.
